Sheena Island
by BlueMoomba
Summary: Ark Thompson is a private investigator from Chicago. He makes a living off of uncovering secrets but, his newest job is anything but light work. After the Raccoon City incident, he is contacted by his old college buddy; Leon S. Kennedy. What starts off as a favor, turns into a deadly, amnesic, race for survival. What secrets does Umbrella have on Sheena Island?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: RE Survivor and it's characters belong to Capcom. This is just my fan-fueled retelling of the game!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: September 26th**

It was a warm day in Chicago and all the windows in the beat-up office space were opened; allowing a cool breeze to blow through. Ark was sitting at his small desk with an iced tea in hand. He was reviewing a new case and trying to decide if he wanted to go through with it. "Another cheating husband, huh? Are there any better cases for me to do?" he questioned himself. Of course, at this point in time, he had been working for nearly a year for William's P.I. Firm.

An older man's voices shouted out to him, "Yo, Ark!" Turning his head up to the source of the voice, Ark's gaze landed on an older African-American male. Dan was the owner of the firm and was retiring; thirty-five years as a private investigator really added up on that man. Although he was in his early fifties, Dan had opened his PI firm when he was barely in his twenties. Taking Ark on as an employee was not a big deal for him. If anything, Dan was excited when younger people took in interest in 'rugged' jobs.

"What's up, Dan?" Ark questioned him from across the room.

"Your buddy Leon is on the line. Told him I'd get ya." After walking over to Dan's desk, Ark takes the phone from the older man. Dan whispers to him in a low voice, "If I were you, I would take the rest of the day off and help that buddy of yours. Poor kid."

"What happened?" Ark whispered.

"That prissy girlfriend of his decided to split."

Ark nodded his head at Dan and focused his attention onto his buddy. Ark spoke into the phone, "Thompson here."

"Ark! Bro,Vanessa left me! I have no idea what the Hell I did wrong-"

"Whoa there, Leon! Calm your ass down and meet me at the bar. We can talk over some brews."

"Alright," Leon replied. "I'll be there in five."

After hanging up the call, Ark walked over to his new boss. Arty was Dan's son, and the proud new owner of the firm. "Hey, Arty? Would it be alright if I end my shift early today?"

"That's no problem to me, Ark. I have a feeling that today is going to be mighty slow. Pop filled me in on the details; give Leon my best."

"Alright, thank you, Arty. I'll see you in the morning."

After grabbing his sweater and belongings from his desk, Ark headed to his good old 1992, blue Geo Metro convertible. As he threw his things in the trunk of his car, he checked his watch for the time. Seeing that the bar was ten minutes away, Ark would have to get going to make sure he didn't make Leon wait too long.

* * *

As he pulled into the parking lot of the Texas Toast Bar, Ark spotted Leon standing glumly at the front of the bar. Leon was the same age as him; both twenty-one years old. They had gone to middle school, high school, and college together; both studying criminology at the latter. While Ark decided to work as a private investigator for the time being, Leon decided to work as a cop.

"Hey, Ark. About time you got here," Leon jested. Leon was dressed in casual apparel; t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Ark patted his buddy's shoulder and gave him a bro hug. "At least I got here, right? Anyway, let's go grab some brews before we start talking.

"Sounds like a good idea," Leon replied.

While Ark always enjoyed to meet up with his best friend, he couldn't believe how distraught Leon looked. He appeared to have been crying and, from what the bags under his eyes said, been staying up late. Ark felt pity for Leon; Vanessa had been Leon's girlfriend since eighth grade. Not that he ever liked her to begin with. Vanessa had always been a snooty crybaby, and had been trying to get Leon to move with her to California. Choosing to honor his father's memory, Leon had decided to stay and become a cop.

That's what Ark assumed caused the breakup. There was no way that Vanessa wanted to move to the suburbs of Raccoon City. Somehow, she managed to lead Leon into thinking that she was moving with him; even Ark was under that impression. Yet, two days before Leon has to move, she had decided to dump him. Wanting to get his buddy to take a break from his funk, Ark had bought plenty of rounds of beer to get them wasted.

* * *

The plan worked so well, that Leon had gotten so plastered and caused him to sleep through the next day. Ark, too, had suffered an extreme hangover and missed the next day of work. On the morning of September twenty-eight, Ark walked through the office doors and expected to be berated on his absence.

With coffee and aspirin in his system, a groggy Ark made his way through the smokey office. It took all he had to not hurl as walked in, but that's what he got for drinking so much. When he finally sat down at his desk, he took a large swig of coffee and gained his composure. When he finally looked up, Ark was surprised to see his co-workers staring at him in silence. The act itself was eerie and worrying.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I skipped out on work yesterday. Leon and I kind of overdid the drinking, but, boy, am I'm paying for it now though." However, his co-workers could only offer him a look of pity as Dan walked towards Ark. "What's wrong?" Ark asked.

"Well, there's no way of breaking the news, son. Raccoon City is in the fucking gutters, and I want to tell you before you see it on T.V." The old timer went and sat across from Ark at the younger man's desk. "There's been some fucked up news being leaked all the way from Raccoon City. Remember how a few months back, they had cannibalistic murders going on in the Arklay Mountains? Well, it seems that there was more going on than that. The city is in a state of panic; people are walking around eating each other and shit. The police and town folk are being attacked."

" _Attacked? People eating each other? What the fuck is going on?"_ Ark thought to himself.

"Seems like the Raccoon City News is leaking live footage, and it ain't pretty. The city's been barricaded to Hell, and almost no one is getting out." Dan took Ark's silence as a cue to turn on the overhead T.V. As the T.V. is turned on, Ark turns his attention to the screen. Images of people running from the walking dead is displayed on screen; police and special forces are seen going down at a rapid pace. All Ark could think about was Leon.

Fighting for courage to speak, Ark is reduced to stutters and unrecognizable words. "I... Wh...?"

As if reading his mind, his boss tries to appeal to him. "We can only hope that Leon had seen the broadcast and decided to skip out."

Ark shakes his in opposition. "Knowing Leon, even if he did see the broadcast, he would just haul ass even faster to get there. I can only hope that he makes it out alright."

* * *

 **Author's Note:I hope you all enjoyed the re-written preface to this story! I know that a lot of people hated RE:Survivor for how sloppy it was, but I loved it! I loved that sloppy mess, because it leaves so much of the story up to the gamer. So, I want to re-imagine the game and make the story into something enjoyable for others! I've filled in missing pieces of information as best as I could. Such as Chicago, IL being were Leon and Ark are from (Leon was driving distance away from Raccoon, and had to had come from a larger city.) In other RE media, it is stated that Umbrella had a branch in Chicago (in the mid-west where Raccoon City was located.) I finally have a clear vision for the original bits that I'm adding to the game storyline! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: RE Survivor and it's characters belong to Capcom. This is just my fan-fueled retelling of the game!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: October 1998**

It was the first week of October, and Ark was busy working his ass off after the Raccoon City Incident. After the Raccoon City incident, their clientele had more than tripled; forcing them to move into a larger building. In this building, everyone had their own office, and they even hired a receptionist to help with the large volume of calls. Business was booming, but Ark couldn't forget the ghastly source of his current income.

Ever since Raccoon City News leaked the live chaos in the town, people in Chicago had grown frantic trying to locate their family members. Of course, there was no way that anyone was allowed access to Raccoon after the nuclear bombing took place. There were too many liabilities to risks. Rumors were spreading that the Umbrella Corporation was the cause of the vile disaster there and Ark believed it. Everyone knew that the town was, more or less, owned and ran by Umbrella. The fact that such a well financed town wasn't able to do more for it's people, was down right suspicious.

The state of Illinois went to great lengths to sum up the damages and loss of life; something the Pentagon and C.I.A had to step in and help with. While most of the information was classified, the amassed death toll and survivor reach outs were made public. The White House revealed that they were looking for those that survived Raccoon City's destruction; it was mandatory to turn themselves in, in order to ensure that they weren't infected.

For the most part, most survivors chose to keep their names anonymous from public knowledge, and would be referred to as 'Survivor RC-98-01' and etc. As for the death toll; it was nearly the entire population. Nearly one-hundred percent of inhabitants are listed as deceased. When the government announced the death toll, people were in a state of denial. That's when the flood of people requesting investigations into the; death, survival, and status of their loved ones came flooding in. Those with more power pushed towards investigating the Umbrella Corporation.

Helping people finding out if their loved ones were dead was the easy part; every government office and approved businesses had the official death tally manuscript. It was pretty much a print out of the Social Security index for Raccoon City, listing all of the deceased. If a survivor was found, a mass email was sent to the agencies under the requirement that the names not be released to the public. That happened none too often. And when it came to requests for investigating Umbrella, we could only say the case was pending. The government had made it clear to be informed of every request that came in, as they themselves were building a case against Umbrella.

* * *

Ark had lived through the past few weeks with the constant images of the walking dead playing in his mind. He has been disheveled since day one; still hoping to hear from Leon. He would have begrudgingly accepted his friend's death, had it not been for Leon's mother. Virginia Kennedy was in her late forties; a widow that solely lived her life for her child. She had called Ark the day after the broadcast was cut; frantic and hysterical. If Ark had thought he was miserable, talking to Virginia made him think he had it easy.

Needless to say, Virginia refused to believe that her only reason for living, was dead.

 **[Flashback]**

Ark was working in his new office when he heard a commotion come from outside his room. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can't see Mr. Thompson without an appointment," he heard the secretary yell. "I don't give a damn!" the older woman had yelled. Before he had a chance to fully get out of his seat, Ark witnessed Leon's mother barging down the hall and into his office. Virginia had a strong resemblance to Leon; ashy-blonde hair, blue eyes, and a stoic face. She had mascara running down her face, her usually perfect bun was a mess, and she was still wearing her pajamas and robe.

"Ark! HAVE YOU HEARD FROM MY SON!?" Virginia yelled in demand as she approached Ark. Ark held her forearms, trying to ease her into the chair. Virginia was hysterical; bawling and struggling to keep her composure. It all but broke Ark's heart into pieces. Virginia was like a mother to him, having known her for ten years. His answer, unfortunately, was just going to break her even more. "I'm sorry, Virginia. I haven't heard from him since he left."

Silence. Virginia stared straight into Ark's eyes; her eyes were red and welling up with tears. Ark tried to comfort her by grasping her shoulder. Then, it happened; Virginia let out a loud shriek that pierced through the building.

 **[Flashback End]**

Ark let out a deep sigh, there was just not enough time in a day to do all he could to find his best friend. Requests had just slowed down near the end of the third week, but it didn't mean that there wasn't more than enough paperwork to deal with. He hesitantly rose from his seat and picked up the finished stack of papers that he had signed. Making his way down the hall and to the record room, he filed his papers away in the designated area. Walking back, Arty waved Ark down into his office.

"What's the matter, boss? Is there something you needed me for?"

"Not really, kid. I was just going to tell you to take the next two days off. I've been working you to the bone these last few weeks, not like I could really help it, though. I can see how stressed you are since Leon is still listed as M.I.A."

"It's alright, Arty. I can keep working," Ark replied. "I don't want to-"

Arty's irritated voice then booms in the middle of Ark's sentence. "Now, listen here, Ark! I'm not the only one who agrees that you should take a few days off! You need it, kid! You ain't as old or seasoned as the rest of us older farts, and this is your first taste of reality. Now, get going before I fire you."

In complete defeat, Ark abides by Arty's rules and heads home...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: RE Survivor and it's characters belong to Capcom. This is just my fan-fueled retelling of the game!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Day Off**

If it would have been for any other reason, Ark would have been glad to have been given two days off from work. After the Raccoon Incident, Ark had been awake nearly twenty hours everyday. It was a back-and-forth schedule between work and college, and dealing with heartbroken people. In a way, he was glad that Arty forced him to rest for the next couple of days. Ark was currently sitting in his Geo, just outside the PI firm, and was debating on where to go.

He could always stop by the coffee shop on his way to the apartment, but he decided against it since a lot of Leon's things were still there. _"_ _Nothing but reminders,"_ he thought to himself. Up until Raccoon, Leon and Ark were roommates, and Leon had decided to leave his things for Ark to use. Leon was granted a fully furnished apartment in one of the downtown apartments. Involuntary shivers ran down Ark's back; unwanted thoughts creeping into his mind. It was hard enough being there alone when he managed to get some sleep.

" _I wonder if I can make the hour long ride to my mother's house,"_ he pondered. His parents, Noah and Eleanor, lived close enough to Chicago that their kids could stop by whenever they wanted. Ark had spoken to his mother on the phone just last week, she too was worried for Leon. All of Ark's family considered Leon and Virginia to be their family, and they had taken measures to make sure that Virginia had proper support. She has currently been staying at her penthouse and the Thompson household.

Ark pondered a bit more as he turned the car on. _"_ _It's Wednesday, that means that Mom probably didn't work at the bakery today. I should probably call her and give her a head's up."_ With his current decision made, Ark drove himself back home to get some coffee and give his mom a call. After parking his car in the parking bay and making his way upstairs, Ark went and unlocked his apartment. Shutting the door behind him, he took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen.

The apartment was modest; it was a small two bedroom, one bath. The living area was small as it held a; kitchenette, table, chairs, TV, and a medium couch. At the time, it was all that Leon and Ark could afford between paying tuition and saving money. While setting the coffee pot up and starting the brew, Ark realized that he would have to look for a new roommate or a new apartment. _"_ _Best to worry about just one thing at time,"_ he thought to himself. _"_ _It's going to take a while before I figure out what I want to do with my life."_

The coffee finished brewing, letting off a wonderful aroma of dark Colombian beans. Becoming mesmerized by the scent, Ark prepared himself a mug of sweetened black coffee, and sat at his dining table. _"_ _I need to decide if I want to continue working, or going to school. All this shit with Umbrella and Raccoon City has made me realize that anything politically related is a damn hassle. Do I really want to become a crime scene investigator? Having to someday come across a fucking zombie?"_

He scolds at himself and takes a swig of his brew. " _Fuck that, I rather work behind the scenes. I've been doing a good job at being a PI, and I have enough educational credentials to stay at it... looks like I've made my decision."_

The PI takes a look at the clock in his kitchen, it reads three pm. "I should call my Mom," he says aloud. He moves the phone from the center of his counter, to the kitchen table. He starts to dial the number with the round-wheel keys; God forbid you mess up the number as you dial. The phone rings for a few moments, just as Ark was going to hang up, his mother answered.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi, Mom. It's me, Ark," he replies.

" _Oh, my baby," she coos. "How are you doing, hun? Shouldn't you be at work or school?"_

"Boss gave me a few days off, and I still haven't signed up for fall quarter."

" _That's good, baby. I know you need it after all that's been going on. Talk to me about school, though. The whole Raccoon thing killed your vibes, didn't it?"_

Ark smiled at his mom's reaction. She was the sweetest woman that he'd ever known, she could always figure him out. Eleanor was like him, though. She held a degree in law, but she stopped being a lawyer after she had Ark. She was a city appointed lawyer, and she drew the line when she was assigned to represent a child molester. She just couldn't deal with the case and ended up resigning on good terms. While she still does some lawyer work from time to time, she is independent from firms.

"You know me too well, Mom." Ark replied

" _Of course I do, baby. I'm a lawyer and a mom; I know everything about my babies,"_ she chuckled. _"_ _Besides, you have my mentality to boot."_

"I would have to agree with that. Anyway, I'd like to talk more and I was wondering if I could spend my days off at home?"

" _I don't see see why not, it's been a while since Rory has seen you, too. He'd be ecstatic to get to spend time with you. Why, if you make your way over here, we could go shopping for dinner. My treat!"_

Ark chuckled at his mother's response. The woman barely took a breath between her words. "Okay, Mom, it sounds like a deal. Love you."

" _Alright, son. I'll see you in and hour or so! Love you! Bye!"_

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so this is a shorter chapter compared to the first two! My bad! It just felt right, lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: RE Survivor and it's characters belong to Capcom. This is just my fan-fueled retelling of the game!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Phone Call**

 **[Ark P.O.V.]**

It was a week since I had gone and seen my mother. It was a nice two days at her home and I had gotten unexpected news about Leon. On my first day off, Virginia had gone over to visit my family. Apparently, Leon had contacted her for the first time since the Raccoon incident, and told her that he had luckily survived and is now working for the government. The government had approved his request to contact his mother, and that he would be getting in touch with me soon.

The amount of relief that I felt was too much. I was glad that my soul brother was alive and well, but him working for the government, meant that he wouldn't be around as much. Oh, well. He was alive and that's all that matters. As for me, I've been working non-stop at work. There were still plenty of Raccoon City cases, and I've been appointed to those cases as the sole PI. My days were as normal as they could be at the moment. Until one day, I finally got my call from Leon.

I was wrapping up my work day when my office phone rang. "Thompson here."

"Mister Thompson, you have a call waiting on line two," said Bonnie, our receptionist. Line two is a secure line that is used for high priority calls. "It's from a Mister Kennedy."

"Put him through, Bonnie."

She put the call through and I answered. "Leon?" I asked.

"Hey Ark, It's been a long time, bro."

"You don't say," I sighed. "What happened?"

"Well, I arrived there late at night on the twenty-eighth." He paused. "I wrecked a car trying to get away from the monsters and ended up having to make my way to the police station by foot. Things were worse in there though, and I ended up getting myself too deep into the situations that caused the outbreak."

"What type of situations, Leon? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright; physically, at least. I have a tight confidentiality clause, so I can't tell you the details. I can tell you that after I got out of the city, I was approached by the US army and taken into custody. I was offered a job and I've been training for it."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in..."

Leon sighed, "you have no idea... Anyway, with the type of work I'm doing, I need to get some information. I can't be the one to do it, though."  
After a few moments of awkward silence, it hits me. "Do you need me to do some PI work?"

"It's tougher than that, Ark," he replied. "I'll need you to go undercover at an Umbrella owned island. We need to stop another outbreak."

My mind faltered; Leon was asking me to do some James Bond-type of shit. After seeing the images of zombies reply in my mind, I was fearful. Yet, the desire to stop another outbreak fueled me to want to say yes.

Before I could answer, Leon chimed in, "you would have to come down to DC for some training and paperwork. You'll end up going deep."

"How deep?"

"All the way to the top of the food chain, type of deep. It's a risky job, Ark. I wouldn't be bringing you into this if I didn't know a better man for the job."

Without hesitation, I answered. "I'll do it. Send me the information."

"It's already waiting for you in your boss' office, you'll be flying down as soon as you're released from your job."

* * *

 **AN: How was chapter 4? Was it good? I might re-do the chapter later on, but I really wanted to update a chapter for you all! We're getting closer to the actual re-telling of the game, so keep your eyes peeled! I will be updating this story every 2 days, opposite of my Twilight fanfic, "The Right to Live." Peace out!**


	5. Notice

**[ NOTICE ]**

Sorry for the delays! I should have 1 chapter, plus a bonus page, up tomorrow/today. (Oct. 10th)

This notice will be taken down once I do.


End file.
